The present invention relates to a self-contained, countertop height, refrigerator-freezer combination with underlying dry goods storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,936 to Kennedy shows a combination quick freeze and refrigerator cabinet. The rectangular structure includes a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. The top of the structure is at countertop height and is segmented such that a first portion of the cover opens to provide access to the refrigeration compartment and a second portion or second cover opens to provide access to the freezer compartment. The refrigerator compartment is divided into sections and is very deep extending from the top of the cabinet to the bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,290 to Becker discloses a portable refrigerator unit having a shallow refrigerator tub and a single cover that opens to provide access to the entire refrigerator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,140 to Rastelli discloses a modular refrigeration unit wherein the refrigerating device is removable and slides out of the front side of the unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,851 to Ehrenfreund discloses a refrigeration unit that has doors on the front side that provide access to the refrigeration compartment and another door that provides access to the freezer compartment.